Conflict
by Deathly-Whisper
Summary: Our world is all inclusive, yet exclusive at the same time... How could it get any more confusing? HikaruxKaoru KaoruxHikaru KaoruxOC Lemon warning. angst
1. Conflict

(I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or the characters, I do however love torturing them… Does that make me a bad person?)

Conflict

_There are two worlds in our lives. Our World, which includes Kaoru and myself, and Their World, which consists of everyone else. Sometimes, conflicts arise when the worlds try to mingle, crushing the fragile order between them._

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered sweetly as I caressed his chin. I held his face close to my own, feeling his increasingly warm breath on my lips. The gap between us may have only been an inch or two, but to us, it was a labyrinth of emotions, filled with feelings that we had to both embrace and shun.

_The temptation to bridge that gap was ever present, and a very dangerous path that would lead out of the labyrinth, but into a world of pain in itself. The one simple utterance of my name brings with it a complex array of thoughts, like yearning, love, and fear._

Fangirls leaned in closer to see_._

_As if leaning in would help them see more than standing back. They didn't matter though. All that existed in the universe when Kaoru and I put on these so called "displays" was the other inhabitant of Our World. _

_While remaining in Our World, we had to remember not to show off too much of our relationship, because of what those in Their World would think. Names for our relationship have surfaced, such as "Twincest" or "Taboo Brotherly Love" and things like that. No matter how many people look at us, try to examine us, or understand us, none of them will._

_My brother and I are two very different beings. We share our own likes, dislikes, (though they are often alike or the same) hopes, regrets, dreams, and nightmares. We may be two different people, but we are exactly alike. It may sound confusing, but we have had 16 years to think it over, and it makes perfect sense to the only people it needs to make sense to. Us._

_Even when thinking about Haruhi, we knew that we would never be separated. We both had our individual feelings for her, but it was a vague interest in her uncanny understanding of us. We never even once thought about a serious relationship with her, and we thought that we would never have a relationship outside of our own._

_Although we seem troublesome, we ac t like that so that everybody will think of us as troublemakers. This is as far from the truth as anyone could be. Put us around other people, and we are mean, play tricks, crack jokes, and act up. Leave us alone, and we are calm, composed, and quiet. _

_Sure, we have sex. I don't see the big deal. When there is someone who you love, and would spend the rest of your life with and you have sex, why is it worse than a teen who is bored, banging whatever girl is close by for fun. _

_All that really mattered to me is holding Kaoru in my arms, and knowing that he would never leave me. That was before Lorette moved to Ouran High School. _

_Lorette was designed for Kaoru. She liked everything that he was, and he loved everything that she was. She was pretty, kind, sweet, cute, and to begin with, I was happy for him. He had finally found someone who understood him, and loved him for who he was, not because of his money, or that he was a Hitachiin, or because he was cute. She loved him for being loyal, and kind. _

_As I said before, and I can't stress enough that I was happy for him. I loved my brother, in more ways than one, and I wanted him to be happy. Lorette gave him happiness, and love, and everything he could have wanted. The only problem, Kaoru forgot about me…_


	2. One Being

Conflict

**Before Lorette:**

_We weren't always quiet, calm, and composed when we are left alone together…_

"Unnnggghhh" Kaoru moaned noisily as I knead the growing bulge in his black slacks. He tossed his head back, he continued moaning to the rhythm of my hand. He tried to stifle his whines, but only muffled them.

I slowly, painfully unzipped his pants, and fumbled with the button, hands trembling. Once it was undone, the bulge emerged from the opening, allowing me to hold it more completely. I didn't even watch what I was doing below. I was taking in the adorable face and expression of my mirror.

His eyes were lightly closed, occasionally fluttering open to attempt to mutter something to me in a small, high voice that sounded like a whisper. His hands wanted to hold mine, tell them to stop, but he couldn't allow an end to come to his ecstasy. "H-Hikaru… go faster… Mmmmmmph…. Please!"

While I accelerated the pace of my hand, I gently tugged the small button on his green and white striped boxers. He let out a stifled cry as I tugged my favorite part of him out into the open. I held up a finger, signaling to wait, and I tugged his pants and boxers off of his slender legs, letting them fall to the ground.

Without warning, I sprung onto his sensitive appendage, slipping it into my mouth. I encircled him with my tongue, feeling the warm cum begin to slowly trickle from the opening. I licked the salty fluid clean almost as soon as it emerged.

"H-Hikaru! I'm going to…" Kaoru didn't finish his sentence because at that moment, he let out a loud moan, and released inside of my mouth.

He panted heavily, falling hard onto the bed. I smiled, leaping at his moment of weakness, I wrenched my pants down, and took careful aim. Smiling slyly at my brother, I glided into him, and moaned with exhilaration.

Kaoru gasped, attempting to contain shrill cries of pain, pleasure, and love. "H-HIKARU! Nmmmmph. It… NNNGH. HURTS!" He managed to choke out. "Do you want me to… mmph.. to stop?" I inquired, barely containing my own moans.

He thrashed his head from side to side, which I assumed meant no. I seized his newly aroused cock, moving my hand up and down like a piston. Kaoru kicked his legs behind me and screamed so loud that I subconsciously worried about mother and father hearing from the other side of the mansion.

I felt like I was going to disintegrate, or burst and become a part of Kaoru. Those moments, right before I climaxed, were the reason that we even had sex. Those moments when we were one being, feeling the same feeling, knowing the same joys, fearing the same fears.

The entire reason behind our love, our secret, and our shame, was that during that one, brief, shining moment, we were whole. We had always joked about how we were probably the same sperm, split in half. We joked about it in the open, but actually thought that it was true.

In that one, perfect, unbelievable moment, that sperm was joined again. As one person. That is why our sex was never wrong, and our love never taboo. In one instant, everything was the way it was meant to be. At least, that was our justification for it.


	3. Innocent Youth

Conflict

The morning after was always awkward, because the maids always woke us up, and we were always lying on each other, naked, and we were always coated with a thick mixture of sweat and cum (sometimes various other substances, such as strawberries, bananas, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, ice cream, peanut butter, jelly, and about anything else that I could spread on Kaoru's body). On one of these mornings, a maid decided to be bold and just ask "Why?"

_**To tell the story of why we involved ourselves in our night time displays, we have to go back to when we were five years old. **_

Kaoru ran across the expensively decorated hallway on the second floor of one of the Hitachiin summer homes. He threw open the door to my room, dashing in with tears dropping from his face like raindrops. He almost leaped into my arms and cried on my shoulder. "What's wrong Kaoru?" I had asked, holding him close to me, welcoming the warmth in the overly cooled house.

"I have this weird feeling in my tummy. It's a little below my tummy and it hurts really badly." He sobbed, hugging me tighter. I pulled away from him, looking him up and down to see if there was any visible reason for him to be in pain. Not seeing any blood, I asked "Show me where it hurts."

He pointed to his groin, and I noticed something that I hadn't before. His usually soft penis had grown to be a lump three times bigger and became accented in his pants, unlike the small bulge that usually was present. I blinked a few times, and continued looking at it.

"It feels weird Hikaru. Do something about it!" He begged me with his eyes, as well as his words. I could see that he was genuinely scared that he had become some kind of grotesque monster. Being five, I did the first thing that seemed natural when faced with something I could not recognize. I poked it.

Kaoru shivered and opened his mouth, drawing in a shaky breath. "H-Hikaru. That makes me feel really weird. Don't do that, just make it go away." He requested, covering the bulge in his pants with his hands.

_That was all that happened, but as time went on, he remembered the feeling, wanting more, craving my touch. This was when we were 9._

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered, sneaking into my room.

"What."

"You awake?"

"No, I'm talking in my sleep…" I snapped sarcastically. He chuckled briefly, then closed the door behind him. He had an urgent look on his face. Striding quickly to my side, he grasped me with a warm embrace.

"Hikaru, remember when we were 5, and I had that…" He choked, trying to find words for what he was describing. "When I had that boner, and you poked it to try and get rid of it?" He gave a sheepish look that admittedly turned me on. I didn't even have any attraction to my brother at the time.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked plainly, already knowing where the conversation was going.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and… I can't get it to feel like it did when you touched it. I've done everything I could think of, even researched it online…" He admitted, his face flashing the color of a delicate red rose. I could plainly tell that he was craving me, my touch.

I stared at him with wide eyes and awe. "You used the computer to look up how to _masturbate_ better?!" I hissed, glaring at him. "Do you realize what would happen if mom or dad thought that _I_ did that?" I interrogated.

He shook his head, apparently not caring. "You shouldn't even be doing anything like that. You're too young!" He looked away sheepishly.

"I didn't mean any harm, and besi…. HEY! You're only a few minutes older than I am!" He retorted, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Few minutes in time, years in maturity, dear brother." I replied in a voice wrapped in velvet. He blushed furiously. I took advantage of his moment of weakness to shove a hand against his pants. He moaned loudly and looked down at me, tears clouding his eyes.

"Hikaru! Stop!" He pleaded, attempting to shove a hand over his sensitive lump. "Do you want me to make it feel better or not?" I asked bluntly. He shook his head and I brushed his hand aside and began massaging the place where I had patted previously. Kaoru yelped, and I could feel his thin pajama pants beginning to get wet in anticipation.

For some strange reason, this aroused me too, causing me to instinctively, and defensively, throw my hand to my crotch, shielding myself from view. Kaoru laughed, but I squeezed harder and he gulped heavily. He held his hand up to tell me to stop, and I did.

He lowered his pants to his thighs and let his erection spring into the open. I stared at it while it glistened, before I grabbed hold of it again. He whimpered and melted back into a chair, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"M-more.." He murmured drunkenly. I was more than happy to oblige. I rapidly increased the speed that I was forcing my hand up and down along his shaft, gripping slightly harder. He moaned unnecessarily loudly.

I shushed him, softening my grio and pace. I then did the one thing that cinched our relationship. I licked the dribble of cum from his tip. He yelled and came at the same time. If I hadn't been there, he would have slid to the floor out of his chair.

I held him up, allowing him to regain composure before announcing with no warning, "I love you Hikaru." I knew from that moment on, that our relationship was different. We may have been 8, but it started a chain that continued until we were 17, holding us down, and keeping us from branching out.

_Sometimes, not even a chain of steel can hold someone down forever…_


	4. Point of View

Conflict

Kaoru:

_Hikaru was always a very protective individual. He made sure that I stayed in line, and basically kicked the ass of anyone who made me cry. He was always good about knowing what I was trying to hide, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. _

_It was almost like he could read my mind, which unnerved me at times. The first time I saw Lorette, he knew exactly what I was thinking. I thought the exact same thing that I thought when I saw every other pretty girl who moved to our school._

'I bet she is a snob' ran through my mind. Hikaru and I shared a very quiet giggle, I could read his mind just as well as he could, and it wasn't a psychic thing, it was just that we are so similar, that we thought the same things, at the same time.

_I wasn't terribly surprised when she showed up at the host club later that day. She had seemed like the kind of girl who enjoyed the fine company of men. I would call them all attention whores, but they are the ones paying us… so I suppose that makes _us _the whores. _

_She sickened me just like everyone else outside of Our World. There was a difference between this feeling of sickness and the regular feeling of disgust. _

We made brief eye contact before she turned away from my cold glare. It was written on her face that she realized her chances with me. Her face turned scarlet, making me chuckle. Hikaru traced my glance to the pretty girl, standing there blushing.

I looked to him and whispered "This should be good for a laugh." We grinned simultaneously.

"Hey!" I said in a bored tone, waving my hand to the girl. We approached her slowly, but confidently. "You're the new girl, Loretta, right?" Hikaru asked while I stayed quiet behind him. She nodded sheepishly, embarrassed to be confronted by one of the hosts.

"Are you a little lost?" I pressed on. "Or are you just looking for some company?" Hikaru added. She blushed and stared at the beautiful tiling on the floor. "I-I just heard that this was a good p-place to go if I had some free time and was willing to spend some money…" she glanced up, her head still angled to the floor.

"You're new here.." Hikaru left the last bit hanging for me.

"First time's.." I added

"On us." We finished in perfect harmony, our voices intertwining like a snake around a stick.

Several fangirls stood there with open mouths. They apparently had not seen us offer our services without charge before. The only time we ever did this was when we were bored, didn't have any customers, and saw a girl that we could mess with. On these rare occasions, we did offer our services for free.

Lorette was taken aback, but nervously nodded her head, causing her shoulder-length brunette hair to bob up and down with her.

We gestured simultaneously over to the table that we had previously been sitting at. Hikaru rushed ahead and pulled out a chair for Loretta, across from the table, and one for myself. '_Such a gentleman.' _I thought sarcastically.

We sat down gracefully, and concurrently, turning to our new customer. "So, would you like some tea Miss Lorette?" Hikaru asked, offering a green teapot to the beautiful, intricate china cup in front of her. She nodded and blushed.

After pouring both of us a cup of tea, he set down to talking with Lorette. I remained quiet, hoping that Hikaru didn't realize that I was actually thinking of her as somewhat cute. It wasn't that she was the prettiest girl we had served, but she seemed fragile. A very submissive type.

Hikaru spilled some of the tea into his lap on accident when he set down his cup. It may have looked like an accident, but this was a carefully planned trigger for one of our brotherly love acts that make the fangirls swoon.

I saw a small flash of apology play across his face. He had meant to spill the tea on his shirt, but spilled it right on his crotch. This was going to be the riskiest, most suggestive act to date.

He shoved a hand into his lap, feigning the tea being hot. I dove into his thigh, kissing it gently. "Kaoru! No, not here!" He faked a whimper. I smiled up at him. "But Hikaru, you always want me to have my head between your legs…" I said, causing pink to spread like wildfire across his face.

Almost all of the fangirls were surrounding us, attempting to get a closer look. Those that didn't had fainted on the floor.

I kissed the very center of the split that made up Hikaru's legs. He whimpered and I felt him shiver from real pleasure. His hands stayed in his lap while we continued our session with Lorette.

She continued blushing and nodding until her free time was over, and she had to go to class. We waved kindly and explained the ideas, principles, and pricing of the host club, and their various services. Once we were finished, we had more customers to attend to.

Over the next couple of weeks, we saw little of Lorette. When we did see her, in our shared classes, she glanced frequently at us, blushed, then looked back to her work. We were used to this, but there was something different about her look.

We didn't take much notice to her, and she didn't really come to the host club, so we lost interest. She had dropped off of our list of people to bother talking to.

_We never in our wildest dreams (and let me tell you, we've had some wild ones) would have expected what was coming next…_


	5. A Simple Request

Conflict

_In a world of two, it's comfortable. Unfortunately, sometimes unexpected events lead to a third into a world of two. When this happens, we eject the alien life form from our world. It is not a matter of being mean, Hikaru and I just enjoy each other's company more than that of other people. _

_We are just weird that way. We are weird in many ways, actually, but the issue on hand is bringing a third into a two person world. Two's company, Three's a crowd, and anything less or more is unthinkable. _

_Lorette never seemed like a threat to our relationship until that day…_

We got up at the normal time, ate a normal breakfast, and got in the normal limo, going to the school that we normally go to, Ouran High. We never thought that much about all of the time together that we took for granted. We thought of that day as being any other normal day.

Hikaru and I walked toward the grand doors of the main building, thinking nothing of it as we pushed open both of the doors, striding over the threshold at exactly the same time, the same way that we always did.

While we were walking toward our lockers to get our books, a light hand tugged on my forearm. I turned to look at the person who had disrupted our normal routine, and Lorette looked right back. As soon as our eyes met, she turned her head and looked away, almost as if she wasn't worthy.

"C-can I talk to you Kaoru?" She squeaked.

"I'm Hikaru." I lied, acting uninterested.

"N-no you aren't. Hikaru always walks on the right, and always gets out of the car first, to help you out." She noted in a somewhat more confident voice, but still barely a mutter.

"Hikaru, I'll catch up with you later. Take my books to class, would you?" I requested.

"Fine." Hikaru sniffed and strode toward our lockers.

"What do you want?" I asked somewhat sternly, hoping to scare her off.

She gulped. "Um… We've been in the same class for a while now, and… I couldn't help but notice you." She barely managed to keep her voice above a squeaky whisper.

"We've noticed you too. Did you want to schedule a time to come see us at the host club?" I inquired wearily. "To schedule time with one of our hosts, see Kyouya at your leisure. He will find time when our hosts are available and help you in any way he can. He has our time calendars, and keeps records of our customers." I recited mechanically.

I was somewhat irked by this girl taking me from Hikaru. I was also tired from updating the Host Club's website the previous night.

"I-I didn't want to schedule time with a host… I was wondering if…" She gulped again, squeezing her eyes shut. "W-would you go on a date with me, Kaoru? My parents want to see me interacting with boys, and you're the only one that I really want to hang out with." She let out a huge, warm breath. It smelled of roses and mouthwash, combined perfectly.

I was completely taken aback. I actually stumbled back a couple of steps before realizing what she had asked. "No. I need to keep my mind on my school work, and Hikaru wouldn't approve."

Hikaru had always been proud of my ability to fend off any girl that came our way. He would have been particularly proud of the fact that I didn't apologize.

"P-please Kaoru! My parents want me to make friends, and you are the only one who ever opened up to me. Everyone else hates me, say I'm too girly or wimpy." She looked to the ground and tears began clouding her eyes.

I hoped that while she looked down, she wouldn't notice the boner slowly growing in my pants. To avoid giving her that advantage, I took her by the chin and looked her in the eye.

"Why should I help you?" I asked bluntly.

"I thought you were nice. Shouldn't you help me just because I need help?" She pleaded, tears starting to break free from her eyes and trickle down her cheeks.

"Will I get anything out of it?" I responded.

"Not really…" She frowned, realizing where the conversation was going.

"What will your parents do if you don't get a friend soon?" I asked, trying to think of the possibilities of her as a customer at the host club.

"They said that because I come home sad every day, they will send me back to my school in Tokyo where I had a few friends. That school is horrible though! There are bullies, and gangs, and one kid was stabbed a few months ago!" Her face was streaming with tears now.

I pulled her by the shoulder into a less crowded hallway, where we wouldn't make as much of a spectacle.

"Promise not to tell anyone if I say yes? This is a rare favor. Don't expect it again. If I hear this come back to me, the entire host club can and will humiliate you for tarnishing my image. Can you keep it to yourself? Only your parents can know, and tell them that it is just a friend." I said harshly, looking deep into her eyes.

She nodded, then a grin widened on her face. "Thank you so much Kaoru. I won't forget this!" She said in a normal voice, throwing her arms around me. I blushed and she pecked me on the lips, then skipped off to her classes.

I stood there, dumbfounded for about 5 minutes, just wondering about what the hell had just happened. The rest of the day passed normally, except that in our classes together, Lorette smiled at me instead of blushing and looking away.


	6. The Question

Conflict

Hikaru:

While I walked away from Kaoru and Lorette, I wondered what the strange girl could possibly want with Kaoru. I opened our lockers, acquired our books, and headed off through the long hallway to our first period class.

Hikaru showed up a little late to class, gracefully sliding in the door unnoticed. He had a frown on his usually smiling face, which troubled me.

A little into the class, I began my interrogation.

"What did she want?"

"Nothing. She wanted to schedule with the host club and I told her to see Kyouya."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Why were you gone so long?"

"I got lost."

"In your own school?"

"What of it? You get lost in our _house._"

"Touchē." He finished. I was done with my questioning, figuring that I would ask more later.

I didn't get my chance to ask more until lunch. I had noticed Lorette giving him somewhat lovey looks, and sensed something going on. As soon as we sat down at our usual table, the bombardment began again.

"Why was she giving you goo-goo eyes?" I asked. He blushed.

"Was she? I didn't notice. I was paying too much attention to my work to be looking at girls, unlike you Hikaru. Maybe if you spent more time focusing on your work than ogling girls, you might have good grades like me." I ignored his comment.

"What did she say to you?"

"Nothing. I told you, she wanted to know about the host club."

"Why do you keep frowning?"

"I'm a sullen teen, carrying the weight of having sex with his twin brother on his back. Why aren't you frowning?"

"Because there's nothing to be sorry about. You normally are fine about it, what made you change your mind?"

"Nothing. I haven't shown my disapproval until now."

"Is there a reason that you are dodging the subject of Loretta?"

"You are the one who asked about me frowning."

I took him by the chin and made him look straight into my eyes. "What _really_ happened between you two?" I demanded.

He looked away and broke free of my hand. "Nothing Hikaru. Mind your own business." He snapped, picking up his tray and dumping his food. "I'm going to class to study. Maybe you would get better grades if you followed my example." He threw back casually as he stepped out of the door.

I sat there in shock, wondering what the hell had happened between us. Kaoru had never told me to mind my own business before, because he _was_ my business, and I was his. I threw out my food and ran to the bathroom, locking the door to the stall behind me.

I had managed to hold my tears in until then, letting them pour from my eyes like water faucets. I couldn't believe that my Kaoru, _My _Kaoru, had spoken to me like that. I didn't know what to say, or do.

I wiped my eyes, and collected my thoughts. I had to keep strong, no matter what the circumstance. The door opened, and I flew into a stall so that he couldn't see the "cool-headed prankster" crying alone in a bathroom.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" Came a familiar voice.

"K-kaoru?" I whimpered. "Is that you?"

The door to my stall opened. "Naw, it's the Ghost of Christmas Past." He joked, holding out a hand to pull me up. I laughed and smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just that… well, Lorette has a complicated situation that I don't have time to explain now. If I had given you the short version, you would have killed me. You kept asking questions, and I was running out of answers…" He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"You could have just said that…" I whispered. He gently wiped a tear from my face.

"Stop crying, I'm supposed to be the wimp. Besides, we will be late to class if you keep blubbering." He noted, taking my hand and leading me through the hall.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. She gave more glances to Kaoru. After Lorette asked to talk to him when school was over, and after a very long, awkward limo ride, we arrived back home.

"Now I have time. Tell me her 'complicated situation'" I demanded, sitting down on the bed in our room.

"Okay, she just moved from a dangerous public school in Tokyo, where she was bullied, threatened, and abused. She had a few friends there, but she is having trouble fitting in at Ouran. Her parents are threatening to send her back if they don't see her with friends." He panted.

"And what does this have to do with us…" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Well… this is the part that I didn't like about it. She seems nice, and I made sure that she wouldn't tell, but she asked me on a date, and I said yes, so that she wouldn't have to leave Ouran…" He squeaked.

"You _WHAT?_ Kaoru, do you have any idea how bad it would be if _anyone_ found out about this? We would be ruined! We wouldn't be able to go to the host club anymore. Rumors would spread, and you would be linked with her!" I fumed, wondering if my ears really could spout steam. I stifled a chuckle because of the severity of the situation.

He looked to the ground, knowing that what he had done was bad. "B-but Hikaru, she would have to go back to a bad public school. One kid got stabbed there a few months ago!" Kaoru pleaded.

I groaned. "When is the date." I stated, more than asked.

"Friday, she wants to take me to some… theme park or something." Kaoru calmed down, acting bored as he said this. He sat next to me on the bed, then fell back, arms outstretched.

"Today has been sooo tiring, I just want to go to bed." He yawned. I rolled over and pinned his legs with my knees.

"Oh no you don't. You owe me… Big time." I sneered. He almost looked like he was cowering from me. I had to find out if he really still loved me…


	7. The Answer

Conflict

Lust filled my eyes as I looked down at Kaoru. Everything disappeared, everything stopped. The only thing that existed in the world was Kaoru and I. It all turned black, the bed, the walls, our home, everything. If the Americans dropped another nuke on us, I wouldn't have noticed, and I would have died happy.

I gently slid off his pants, keeping my hunger restrained. Kaoru began unbuttoning his shirt, giving me time to unbutton my own. I let him up so that he could slip off his shirt, but I then pinned him back down. I didn't even bother to slide off his underwear, simply unbuttoning them.

I smiled at him before I wrapped my mouth around him, surrounding him with my tongue. He clutched the sheets and shut his eyes tight. I stopped. "Something the matter?" I questioned, looking to his face. He opened his eyes, and I saw anguish in them.

"N-no… it's just… I wanted this so bad. It feels so good, I'm trying not to.. Nnngh! Scream!" He finished with a moan. I had grabbed him again and started rubbing as fast as my muscles would allow. I laughed while he writhed, trying to contain his yells.

I kissed the tip, and all down it, and continued up his body, once I passed his belly button, he arched his back, moaning loudly in the process. I continued up his smooth, flat chest, and made my way up his craned neck and onto his lips. I attacked his mouth with my tongue, and he defended himself. I stroked his cock gently while I kissed him, causing him to moan loudly into my mouth. His warm breath tasted like strawberries.

I backed up for a moment. "Kaoru… You expected this… You ate strawberries didn't you?" I suspected, slyly. He always knew the smallest things that would turn me on and drive me insane.

He grinned widely and nodded. "I wanted to taste good for you. I know how you love strawberries." He whispered, blushing. I leaned into another kiss, beginning again to massage his erection. He moaned loudly, and came into my hand and on both of our stomachs.

"You know that only _I_ know how to make you cum that fast." I smiled. He still had a look of utter bliss on his face. "I-if this is about Lorette, d-Mmmph don't worry about her. But if it gets m-e this… I'll ask-mmph- her out every day.." He joked convulsing with the pulses of his pleasure. At least I hoped he was joking.

I got off of Kaoru and gently licked his stomach clean, causing him to shiver, whimper, and moan. I stripped him of his boxers, and unzipped my own pants and let my cock slide out.

_You know, over the years, everyone has obsessed over how alike we were. We were the spitting image of each other, we were the same height, and weight, but when it came to length, I was different. I was significantly more endowed than my brother. At least by an inch and a half._

His voice cracked in his yell when I entered, making me laugh. "Wh-AH! OW! What the f-MMPH- fuck is so funny??!?" He yelled, blushing at my mocking. "It's nothing! You're just so c-mmmm- cute." He blushed a deep scarlet red.

I moaned loudly, trying hard to stop myself from exploding. I gripped the covers, much like Kaoru had done earlier. I wanted my pleasure, our pleasure, and our time together to last for as long as it could. I slid in a few more times before I couldn't bear to hold it in any longer. I came into Kaoru and we both moaned until our lungs begged to let them breathe.

I fell onto bed beside Kaoru. "You're right. I'm bushed, let's go to sleep." I said, turning over and covering myself with a sheet. Kaoru took the other half of the sheet and wrapped himself in it, and we fell asleep. I was almost satisfied, but wouldn't dare to bother Kaoru for more. I had my answer.

_I knew one thing. Kaoru still loved me. If he didn't, he wouldn't have let me screw him. He especially wouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he did. I saw more love in his eyes that night than I had when we first had sex…_


	8. The Date

Conflict

Kaoru:

_I was always doing my best to please Hikaru, and of course, I had eaten strawberries before we started. I knew that as soon as he got me home, it would be an interrogation that turned him on, and made him question my love for him._

_I had been manipulating him ever since I first talked with Lorette. My plan had been not to tell Hikaru anything, and tell him that her story was too long, and act all offended, and everything. I hadn't wanted to make him cry though… _

_He always got horny when he sat me down and started asking questions. I think it was the feeling of superiority, and being in control. I always had to diffuse his feeling of control by responding with hostility, and asking questions of my own. _

_The next two days were kind of a blur, because, well, nothing happened. Between Wednesday and Friday. School was normal, Lorette didn't bother me, Hikaru and I didn't… You get the picture. _

_Finally Friday came, the day of my date with Lorette. I wasn't particularly looking forward to it, because we were going to some boring theme park, and I didn't really care for her at the time. She was just something to occupy myself with. I wasn't trying to separate Hikaru from me…_

"Kaoru!" Lorette beamed, skipping down the hallway after school. I sighed and let my shoulders sag. "Hey Lorette." I said flatly. She stopped in front of us and smiled. The school bell rang, signaling our freedom.

"Ready to go?" She asked cheerily. I sighed heavily again. "I'll see you back at the house Hikaru…" I whispered, giving him an invisible nibble on his ear. "No kissing, these lips are mine." He murmured almost inaudibly.

I nodded my head and tried to fake a smile as I left half of my world behind to plunge into a strange, foreign one.

Lorette led me to her limo, gesturing for me to get in. I insisted that she went first, being a lady and all, and I followed her.

The inside of the limo was very cozy. It had a few small mirrors and what appeared to be a vanity for Lorette to put on make-up in case she hadn't had time at home. The seats were black leather, and the windows tinted a deep, almost-black-purple.

She smiled kindly at me. "I can't believe that you are actually here.." She sighed. I slouched in my seat. "Excuse me for a second." She said cheerily as she drew a curtain between two sections of the limo. I vaguely noticed it before but I realized now that one of the side panels on the limo was a drawer, probably filled with her clothes.

"You can drop the cheery, wide-eyed bubblegum girl routine Lorette, there's nobody to fool here." I said, looking away, even though there was a curtain separating us.

When she came out, which was faster than I had expected, she was wearing a green spaghetti strap shirt with some strange faded design, some loose blue jeans. She had undone the ponytail that she usually kept her brunette hair in.

She looked a hell of a lot better than she did in the yellow puffy Ouran uniform dresses that I usually saw her in. She also looked much more… normal. She seemed relaxed in this outfit, unlike how she often seemed to act like her dress didn't fit right.

"How do I look?" She asked in a less squeaky, but still cheerful voice. I smiled. "You are stunning Lorette. Your beautiful looks pair well with any assortment of clothes." I said coolly. God, Tamaki was rubbing off on me big time.

She blushed and smiled. "Didn't you bring something more comfortable to change into?" She asked, cocking her head at me. I nodded, and slipped off my jacket. "Don't you want some privacy?" She questioned. "I don't need it now." I had put on my tank top underneath my dress shirt, which I slid off. I put on a bleached green concert hoodie. I left it unzipped, and closed the curtain again.

I quickly removed my pants and slid on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans from my backpack. I stuffed my old clothes back in and slung it over my back. I opened the curtain again and Lorette was looking out the window.

"So, where are we going again?" I asked, sighing and looking out the window. She showed me a brightly colored map for some kind of theme park. I glanced at it and handed it back. "Hmm. Interesting choice of place for a first date…" I noted, laying my head back on the headrest and closing my eyes.

She blushed. "It's not a date, you're just taking me to a theme park." She gave me one of those 'duh' looks. "As a friend…" she added. "I was under the impression that you considered us going out. You did kiss me you know…" I reminded her.

She blushed and turned her head down. "W-well, I was just so happy that you had said yes… I suppose I overreacted." She said, her face turning an even deeper red. "So you don't want to be my girlfriend? Just hypothetically of course. This is a one time deal so that your parents don't make you go back to that school in Tokyo." I added, making sure that she didn't get the wrong idea.

"N-no! I would love to have you as my boyfriend, it's just I was afraid that I would scare you off if I said that we were…" She stumbled across her words, which I had always thought was adorable in anyone.

The limo stopped and the driver slid the window and announced that we were at the park…


	9. The Park

Conflict

After paying for our tickets, I escorted Lorette into the park without much incident. A security guard had flagged me down because I had left a metal 3 ring binder in my backpack, and it set off the metal detector. I showed him what it was and he let us go.

The first few minutes in the park were awkward, but short. I finally broke our silence by asking, "So… what do you want to do first?" She glanced at the map and pointed to a semi interesting looking ride.

I asked to see the map and asked if we could go on the suspended roller coaster. She started to look awkwardly at me, and agreed, but it seemed that she didn't want to go.

After the ride that she had pointed out, we got in the short line, and just before we got in, she stopped. "Kaoru, can we please skip this one?" She asked nervously, looking between me and the hanging cars.

"Why?" I asked, pulling her aside so that the people behind us could go. "Well, I… I don't really like the big rides. They are scary, and I've heard too many horror stories about things going wrong." She pleaded, eyes almost tearing.

"Ugh… fine." I grunted and led her across the station to the exit. I pulled out a map and pointed to the kiddy section of the park. "How about those?" I scoffed, trying not to sound angry. A smile spread across her face quickly.

"Okay! Thanks Kaoru!" She said in a cheerful voice. She reached up on the tips of her toes and brushed my lips with hers. I staggered again. "I…I thought we were clear that we were just friends Lorette…" I stammered, shocked that she had been so forward.

She turned red and looked away. "W-well, I'm sorry. I got carried away again." After a short silence, she looked up and smiled. "Lets go!" she squealed, grabbing my arm and pulling me with her to the section of the park with the kiddy rides.

About four hours later, after riding the kiddy rides and some of the other small other rides, we decided to go home. She walked me to my door, and we stood on the doorstep for a couple of minutes, not really saying anything. I decided that I had to break the silence.

"I had a great time today Lorette. Maybe we can… do something like this again some time?" I said, scratching the back of my head. "Well, I'll see you la…" I started to say, but I was interrupted by Lorette's lips.

Her kiss was longer this time, and her tongue gradually found its way into my mouth. I didn't think that I would, but I kissed back. It was different from kissing Hikaru, because she used less force, and let me take the lead. I had never gotten to manipulate the kiss to how I wanted.

Whenever we kissed, Hikaru always ended up pushing me into these uncomfortable positions, but Lorette was shorter than me, so it was a very different experience. I kind of liked it.

Then, the one thing that could have ruined that moment happened. Hikaru opened the door.

His jaw dropped, and I whispered in Lorette's ear "You need to go.. I'll see you on Monday… I hope." I pushed her toward her limo, causing her to trip. I shot her an apologetic look. "Don't try that again or I will have you kicked out of Ouran!" I yelled at her.

Tears formed in her eyes and she ran to the door and jumped into her limo. Hikaru pulled me into the house, and up to our room. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT KAORU?!??" He screamed. "She kissed _me_ Hikaru." I shot back, knonwing that I was losing this battle. "BUT YOU LET HER KISS YOU!!" He shrieked.

My vision was hazed with tears, "Hikaru, I told her not to kiss me! Besides, she actually let ME take control! That's something I can't say for you though…" I cried, knowing that it was coming. Hikaru slapped me hard on my right cheek.

"H-hikaru!" I pleaded. "I don't love her! You've even said before, 'The girl's interests are the first priority to a host.'" Tears streamed down his face. "How could you?" He sobbed. I took my moment for once, grasping his chin and pulling his lips to mine. I fiercely explored his mouth with my tongue in a way that I never had before.

I pulled him to me, our bodies melding together as I continued the kiss where I was finally in control. I let go and looked him in the eyes. "That's all I wanted." I whispered softly. He smiled, "Make sure that you don't kiss Lorette again, and that she doesn't kiss you. Do whatever you need to, just make sure that it doesn't happen." He murmured.

I grinned broadly, "It won't. I promise. I'm yours Hikaru." I swore, placing my forehead on his. "God, she's such a pussy! She wouldn't even go on any of the big roller coasters!" I laughed. Hikaru clutched his stomach and doubled over laughing. I joined him, and by the time I was done recounting our "date", we were both crying on the ground from laughter.

Hikaru got up and started to tickle me, making me laugh harder and practically choke. He snickered a little, and I tackled him onto the bed and started to tickle him in retaliation.

_That day was quite the one for firsts. It was also the first time in years that I had slept in the same bed with Hikaru without the sexual tension, the near requirement to have sex was usually present when we were together. Not that night, we just slept…_


	10. The Change

Conflict

Hikaru

I woke up first, eyes fluttering open to the beautiful view of my mirror's sweet face. I took this opportunity to closely examine every gorgeous detail of his face. Something had changed about him ever since that kiss. It wasn't anything physical, it wasn't visible, but it was just there. His nose was still just as beautifully hooked as usual, his lips were as luscious as they always were, and his eyes were just as alluring as I remembered them. His arm draped over my side was just as gentle and warm, his legs were still as smooth gently splayed over mine.

I gently shook his arm, hoping that it would wake him up. His lips parted gently and let out a soft moan. "I don wanna. Mmmph, Lorette…" He mumbled, pushing himself away gently. I pulled myself closer to him and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. I suckled gently on his lower lip until his eyes opened.

"Good morning gorgeous." I mumbled, completely ignoring the dreamy comment about Lorette.

"Mmph- Hikaru." He groaned. "What time is iiiit." He asked, stretching his arms and yawning.

"I don't know. I just woke up." I retorted, wrapping my arms around his exposed chest and pulling him closer to me. "Just stay here. I wanna' cuddle." I said softly, nuzzling my head gently into the hollow between his shoulder and neck.

He let out a sound that seemed like a roar because my ear was positioned against his vocal chords, but was actually a deep, throaty moan. "Hmph… I love you Hikaru." He said to me. I began wondering again if it was true.

_Kaoru was always very calculative. He would determine my response and my reaction to anything. He once took advantage of me by saying subtle things in polite conversation that he knew would make me horny, but would seem completely normal to most people. Is it possible that he knew that he would have to endure a night with me if he wanted redemption for bringing in an outsider?_

"Mmm. I love you too." I cooed into his ear. I pressed my body against his and could feel that for some reason or another, he had a boner. I looked up at him, quizzically.

"Morning wood?" I asked.

"N-no." He replied, his face flushing light pink.

I took the opportunity to snake my hand under the elastic band of his pajama pants. I took his cock in my hand, gently stroking it with a thumb. "Just plain horny?" I inquired, smiling as I continued stroking his pulsating erection.

He moaned audibly, closing his eyes in pure bliss. "You want this?" I asked breathily, hot breath spreading across his chest, making him shudder.

He shook his head and let out a heavy "N-no." He pulled my hand out of his pants, apparently reluctantly.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

_He had never denied pleasure… Why would he now? Does he not want me? He did have a boner, and he did seem to like it. I wonder why he would deny me in this wa-_

My thoughts were interrupted by his hand around my flaccid cock, which quickly turned into a raging pleasure center. I grinned, kissing him in gratitude. "I thought that you had changed." I whispered into his ear, toying with it between my teeth while he stroked my member.

Every part of my being was energized, happy that he hadn't lost his love for me because of Lorette.

"Oh, but I have changed." He retorted with a mischievous smile. "Today… I'm on top." A lump grew heavily in my throat.

(WHEE IM STILL ALIVE! ^^ I randomly was going through old stories and I realized that Conflict was like… the fan favorite, so I decided to continue it! ^^ Expect updates soon and much better written. [I hope.] YAY :D)


	11. The Flip

Conflict

Kaoru

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _

I screamed at myself as I uttered those words. "Today… I'm on top." Every fiber of my being wanted to put on a silly face and pass off a cute 'just kidding!,' but it wasn't going to happen. I had made up my mind. Hikaru didn't believe that I still loved him, and I had to prove it out right.

I also had to establish some sort of dominance in the relationship or I would always be the little sheep that followed his shepherd everywhere that he went, doing whatever he was told.

_He will never allow it._

He will if I make him.

_You're gonna rape your brother?_

Won't be the first immoral thing we have done.

_You have never loosened him up. You will hurt him._

He will completely refuse if he doesn't want to.

_What if he does refuse? What then?_

I'll think of something

_Your relationship would be ruined._

No it wouldn't be.

"O-okay" Replied a blushing Hikaru, breaking the awkward silence that had allowed me the conversation inside of my mind.

"Huh?" I said stunned, forgetting what he was agreeing to. My mind raced to the last actual thing that I had said. DUH

"Y-you can top today… just wait until tonight… I want to get ready first." He looked away, the blush deepening by about 3 shades of red.

A smile lit my face. I kissed him sweetly on the lips and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Hikaru! That's all I ever wanted. You don't need to worry about Lorette anymore! I'm through with her. She's just some stupid outsider. You're my world!" I blabbed cheerfully.

_It was true. He was my world, and he still is. He will hate me for saying this, but he was the cutest guy that ever lived. He would hate me of course because we always argued over who was the cuter of the two of us. I usually lost… because he was a stubborn bastard. _

He silenced me and my thoughts with a kiss, nibbling on my lip to beg entrance to my mouth. I allowed him entrance and he immediately tried to thrust his tongue into my mouth, and he tried to take control. I let him temporarily, but I took control after a few short seconds, and he let me.

My tongue was finally allowed to explore the mysterious, forbidden cavern of Hikaru's mouth. I explored the wet prize with incredible interest, loving every second of my dominance. Eventually I let him regain control, sliding my tongue out of his mouth and coaxing his into mine.

"Mmmph. Kaoru." He moaned into the kiss, filling me with irreplaceable feelings of love for him.

_I knew at that moment that I would never do anything to hurt him. I only wanted to be with him forever. Who cared about the laws, who cared about society, who even cared about polite society? I loved him, and that's what mattered._

"Mmm?" I replied, massaging his tongue with my own.

"I-I want it now." He moved his face away from mine slightly, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks like wildfire through a dried grass field. He averted his eyes and a sudden pleasure wave rolled from my stomach outward, filling every cavity of my body, making me shiver uncomfortably.

"W-what? Now Hikaru? You aren't ready yet." I complained, worried for his feelings, and not wanting to hurt him. Not that I didn't want to fuck him until he screamed my name so loud that the neighbors heard, but I just didn't want my sweet brother to be hurt.

He rubbed himself against me, reanimating my previously lifeless erection. "I just want it. I've wanted it for a long time, and I actually…" He trailed off, turned away again, and continued speaking "I have been readying myself for this day for a while now." I could see the blush practically glowing off of the side of his face.

I didn't know what to say. My own brother, the man that I loved, and would love for the rest of my life was offering me his virginity. "I… Don't have any lube Hikaru." I croaked, trying to find an excuse not to. My nerves of steel have bent considerably at this point, and I didn't know what to do.

"I do." He replied, his usual seme tone returning to his voice. That deep, velvety, sexy, thick quality that I loved so much was prominent in his tone. I just wanted to rip our clothes off and screw him so hard, but I couldn't. I was the quiet, composed, cute one. I couldn't have thoughts like that. I wondered subconsciously when I had started having thoughts like that, but passed the question off and told myself that I would answer it later. Now my attention would have to be completely focused on Hikaru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He took a tube of lubrication out of his dresser drawer, plainly marked "Anal Lubricant" in large white yellow letters set against a purple background. A small red blob was next to the words, and I wondered what it was.

Hikaru twisted the cap open and squeezed some out onto his finger, anxiously rubbing it between his legs under his pajama pants.

"Wait." I held a finger up to him and took a piece of paper out of the drawer. I wrote a quick "Do not disturb" on it and punched a hole large enough to stick it over the door handle. I opened the door quietly and placed the makeshift barricade gingerly on the door handle, replacing the door to its previous closed and locked state.

I stripped as soon as I closed the door, only wearing pants to begin with. My erection was still there from Hikaru rubbing on me, and I could see that it turned him on. He dropped his pants and I realized what the red blob on the tube was.

"S-strawberry? Really Hikaru?" I asked sarcastically. He blushed and averted his gaze to the ground. I took him firmly by the arm and laid him down on the bed. My heartbeat quickened, beating in my eardrums like a metronome.

I took Hikaru's legs and gently placed them on either side of me. He quickly hooked them together behind my back like I was so used to doing in this exact same position. Pre cum blossomed at the sweet tip of Hikaru's erection. I bent down and licked it instinctively, making him moan and shudder.

My heartbeat quickened again and my memories flashed back several years…

---------------------------------------------------------

**Two Years Ago**

----------------------------------------------------------

"_Hikaru… I have a question." I said in a monotone voice that hardly portrayed the fierce dread growing in my stomach at the moment._

"_What Kaoru?" He asked in that beautiful ringing tone, the one that always made the girls swoon, and always made me want to sweep him into a hug and smile._

"_W-why are you always on top?" I croaked, my apprehension growing with each passing heartbeat._

"_Because… I don't really know why Kaoru. It's just the way things are. Do you not enjoy being on bottom? Do I not take care of you?" He said, passing the words as if they were common, as if we weren't talking about breaking the law, and about breaking the one true taboo of society._

"_N-no... It's not that Hikaru, don't get me wrong. I just think…. Maybe I could top sometime." I pulled my breaths in, ragged and sloppy. I didn't know what I was saying, my mouth was moving of its own accord._

"_Maybe someday Kaoru, but for now." He smiled devilishly as he took my hands in his and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I had never been happier to get a kiss from him._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I slowly positioned myself over Hikaru, my length at his opening, our breaths deep and heavy, unified, and separate. My senses went into overdrive. I could sense every little detail of the room. The thick oak headboard at the front of the bed, covered in thick, red, intricately woven blankets, which cradled my brother, my savior, my own personal Satan gingerly. I took one last gulp of air, my heart stopped beating, a tree branch hit the window, and I pushed in.

[:D TEASE]


	12. Down Side

Conflict

Hikaru

_Every sense in my body was screaming._

I could see Kaoru's face, and my own agony reflected in his eyes. Even though my eyesight had gone slightly hazy from the pain.

I could feel the stinging sensation of him being inside of me, but it was a warm feeling that I wanted to experience for every second left in my life, pain and all.

I could smell the sweet scent of strawberries radiating from the point of entry.

I could taste the sweet tang of Kaoru's mouth still prevalent on my lips, and the bead of sweat rolling from the bridge of my nose to my lips, into my gasping, open mouth.

I could hear Kaoru's voice, distant, but existent, asking if I was alright, why I was still screaming, what was the matter, if I wanted him to stop.

I couldn't move. His cock inside of me felt like a two-ton weight hanging off of every one of my limbs. All that I could do was numbly shake my head no.

"NO WHAT HIKARU??? YOU WANT ME TO STOP? YOU HURT? WHAT?" He screamed at me, tears flowing from his eyes. It was that moment that I realized that hot tears were coming from my own eyes, mixing with the sweat off of my brow. My mouth had closed, and I had stopped screaming, but started sobbing.

"K-kaoru…" I managed to croak, lifting my arms to him, two ton weights and all. "I-I love you." I whispered. He took my hands and smiled.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asked worriedly. I nodded.

"HIKARU! You're bleeding! What's the matter? Was I too hard? What's the matter?" he had apparently realized why I chose strawberry. It was red, just like blood. I didn't want him to see my pain, my weakness.

"I-It's fine Kaoru." I smiled weakly, winking at him. "Just do one thing for me." I pleaded, smile growing wider.

"What's that? Anything Hikaru, Anything." He cooed.

"Move." I commanded, bucking my hips further onto his erection. I caught him completely by surprise, and he was sent into a fit of moans accompanied by breathlessness, and gasping. I grinned at the fact that I could still make him squirm, even from this position.

He nodded and continued, pulling out gently. I sucked in my breath, pain searing through my haunches as if I had been stabbed. (Technically I had, but you understand my meaning.) As he slid out, he moaned again, his face turned red and he closed his eyes tightly. I smiled, despite the pain coursing through every part of my body.

An unexpected moan escaped my lips as he pushed back in, further this time, so far that he rubbed hard against my prostate. The moan escalated into a cry of sheer bliss, the ecstasy shooting from my stomach outward in a wave through my entire body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It took us a while to get going, through all of the pain and apologies (which was all mostly uneventful, I promise you.) However once we had a steady pace going, we were both moaning unbearably loudly. I worried that the maids usually sent to wake us up would be banging on the door any second now. I later learned that they had known about us the entire time, and were giving us our privacy.

"Nngh, Hikaru!" My mirror whined. I could feel his cock pulsating inside of me, begging for the orgasm that he was holding inside. I was in too much pleasure to respond coherently, so I just spluttered attempted words at him in return.

I couldn't see how he did this nearly every night. I would have gone insane with the pleasure, and would never have let him take his erection from my hole.

"H-hikaru! I'm gonna~" His sentence was cut off by a loud moan that escaped his lips as he came into me. He collapsed onto my chest tiredly, breathing heavily onto my chest. "I love you Hikaru." He said. I felt his lips briefly on my neck, and we fell back asleep, naked, cradled in each other's arms.

(This isn't all for this chapter. I am working on doing this exact same thing through Kaoru's point of view and it should be up in a few days.)


	13. Up Side

Conflict

Kaoru

_Every sense in my body was screaming._

I could see Hikaru's face, twisted in pain, his mouth agape with screams leaking from his beautiful lips.

I could feel Hikaru surrounding me, completely engulfing my cock, the living tissue around it pulsating to his heartbeat. It was a warm feeling, the two of us complete. I wanted it to last forever.

I could smell the sweet scent of strawberries, combined with the hot, sickly salty scent of sweat radiating off of both or our bodies.

I could taste the sweet flavor of Hikaru's kiss, combined with the salt of my sweat.

I could hear his screams, loud and pained. I yelled questions at him, whether he wanted me to stop, if he was alright, why he was screaming, things like that. Things that showed to him that I cared.

_That's right. We thought in unison and similarly too. _

I screamed more questions at him that seemed appropriate, not knowing if they were getting through over his cries of agony, but I could hear a moan or two in between. He would have to get used to the pain like I did, but I wished that he didn't.

He stopped screaming and began to sob gently, the pained look in his eyes too adorable for me to bear. I loved seeing him like this, and I knew that we would be switching places more often from now on.

"K-Kaoru…" He croaked, lifting his arms to me. I took his hands gingerly and looked deep into his golden yellow eyes. "I-I love you."

The comment hit me like a ton of bricks. I was shocked. I had just forcibly inserted a long, hard, organic object into his ass, and he was using what little energy that he had (and trust me, he didn't have a lot of energy. It's hard to be uke.) to reach up to me and say that he loved me. Questions swirled around in my head, each one more puzzling than the last. I finally chose one that seemed appropriate for the situation and I blurted it out in a worried tone.

"Do you want me to continue?" He nodded.

I looked down to focus and make sure that I didn't miss, causing him unnecessary pain. I saw the lovely red, strawberry lube oozing from the small hole, and then I saw something darker. Something thinner. "H-HIKARU! You're bleeding! What's the matter? Was I too hard? What's the matter?" I asked hurriedly, pain swirling around in my mind. I had hurt my brother. I had done him harm, and I would never forgive myself. I was so selfish to even want this!

"I-it's fine Kaoru." He croaked, a weak smile spreading on his lips, a wink at me showed me that he was trying to be strong. "J-just do one thing for me." He begged, his weak smile growing stronger by the second.

"What's that? Anything Hikaru, Anything." I gently purred, grazing his cheek with the blade of my finger.

"Move." His voice had returned to his normal, dominant tone, and he seemed more confident. He thrust his hips into me and I lost my vision. Everything went white [Author's note… This isn't true. Nothing goes white when guys are in ecstasy… it just makes it more fun :D] and I could only hear myself gasping for breath. Pleasure surged throughout my body like waves coming from my stomach.

Vision returned slowly, but surely, and I could see his grinning face, wearing the same smirk that he always had on when he was on top. The satisfied grin of dominance was prevalent on his face.

I gently slid out, careful of his pain, moaning from my own selfish pleasure. I gritted my teeth and pushed back in, moaning from friction alone. Hikaru began moaning loudly, and the volume escalated as I pushed further in. That was the first time that I ever heard him moan in that way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took us a while to get going, through all of the pain and apologies (which was all mostly uneventful, I promise you.) However once we had a steady pace going, we were both moaning unbearably loudly. I worried that the maids usually sent to wake us up would be banging on the door any second now. I later learned that they had known about us the entire time, and were giving us our privacy.

"NNgh! Hikaru." I moaned. I was concentrating on holding in my release, and not paying attention to my brother. He spat words incoherently in reply, his eyes rolled back into his head. Sweat rolled off of both of our bodies from the exercise.

I didn't know how he did this every night. The exhilaration from the insertion, the incredible feelings, the tight wrap around the most sensitive part of his body, why would he give it up?

"H-Hikaru! I'm gonna~" My sentence was cut short by my release into my beautiful, identical brother. I moaned loudly. I had never had an orgasm this good before. The pleasure kept coming, and coming, and so did the fluid. I could feel it coursing through my stiff length, each small load pushing its way through the small opening.

Cum started dribbling out of Hikaru's opening, and I collapsed onto his chest, vainly trying to get to his lips for an adequate thank you, I settled for a gentle kiss on his neck before I passed out from the pure bliss of it all.

We fell back asleep, naked, cradled in each other's arms.


	14. Discovery

Conflict

Kaoru

Lorette started getting much friendlier after our encounter, despite Hikaru's warnings. I asked her to stop, but she acted as if she hadn't heard me. Her hand would travel listlessly to mine and grasp it, expecting the gesture to be returned.

She would act like we were just friends, and say that if asked, but her face was always saddened when I agreed with her. Lorette was a problem, and I didn't know how to handle it.

"H- hikaru, what should I do?" I asked him, his hand in mine. We had left for the restroom to consult with each other, knowing that Lorette would never be so bold as to come into the boy's bathroom just to see me.

"I don't know Kaoru. You got yourself into this mess. I will help you if I must, but until I must, work it out on your own." He replied, trying to avert his eyes from mine.

"Hey, don't think that I'm upset in any way with you Hikaru. You are my world, and I hope that I am just as much to you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He retreated at first, but gave me a quick peck. I laughed softly without opening my mouth, a smile stretched across my lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Oh what the fangirls would do to see what we have done in this bathroom…" He chuckled again, remembering all of the times that they had needed each other in school and utilized the vacant lavatory.

Hikaru chuckled, returning the kiss softly. "You have such a dirty mind Kaoru." He jeered, and I couldn't help but smile. He was right.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me." I retorted. He gave me one of his seductive grins that let me know what was on his mind.

"Not yet I'm not…" He replied simply. I hadn't noticed it, but at some point during the conversation, he had weaseled his arm around behind my back, and started rubbing the spot in between my shoulder blades that he knew just drove me insane.

"Aahh~ Hikaru, now?! Can't it wait 'till lunch?" I pleaded, squirming under his touch. It wasn't that I didn't want the contact, actually quite the contrary, I was horny as hell, but I just had a bad feeling about that time.

"Awww, poor Kaoru, your little friend always betrays you." His smile turned into one of coy seduction, which was ridiculous because he had me right where he wanted me, and had no need for seduction. A hand grazed softly against my zipper, knuckles running along the spine of my length.

I moaned lightly, cursing my sensitive member. I knew that I shouldn't be staying in the restroom so long, but gods that one stroke was so incredible that I had to have more. He grinned, flashing his dazzling white teeth at me.

I knew every line of those teeth, every contour, every insignificant chip, and every imperfection, as few as they were. Hikaru started to slowly unzip my uniform slacks, each severance of the metal sending a vibration through the spine of my erection.

I tried to push him away, but the pleasure radiating from my waist had rendered most of my limbs all but useless. He snaked his hand into my underwear and brought my length out. He wiped a blossom of seed that had just sprouted from the tip with his thumb, then wrapped the rest of his hand around me.

I unintentionally let out a loud moan, then threw my hand to my mouth.

"You can't hide it Kaoru. I could see you shifting uncomfortably in your chair during class… That's why I asked. Judging from the rate of progress, this won't take much longer than two minutes." Hikaru dropped his head between my opened legs.

Somehow, when I hadn't been paying attention, the action had moved into a stall, and I had been seated on the toilet. He smiled up at me seductively, which again, was unnecessary, because there was no longer any seduction to conduct.

" Of course, it'll only take thirty seconds this way." He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip, planting a light kiss on the tip. He was right. He knew how to get me to finish up quickly. My hands shot out to the sides, hoping to give myself extra support.

My mouth being uncovered,. I let out another long moan. Hikaru took my head in his mouth, and had no sooner started to push it back into his throat and lick around it that I released into his mouth. "N-ngh!~ H-hikaru… It's not fair…" I panted.

"What's not fair dear brother?" He asked, licking a trace amount of my salty fluid from his upper lip.

"You're so good at that…" I looked toward the wall, and could feel the warm blush flowing on my face.

"Well, you've given me great practice." He grinned, tucking my still sensitive semi-erection back into my pants. After he zipped the front up, concealing anything that had ever happened between us, he gently kissed the button at the belt line.

"But it's not that easy to make you…." I said, standing up and reaching around him to open the door. We exited the stall together and went to wash our hands, the usual procedure when we had to use the bathroom. Hikaru licked his lips again as we exited the lavatory entirely.

"What were you two doing?" A familiar voice called from the other side of the open door. My heart froze and started beating out of my chest at the same time. The door seemed to swing closed in slow motion.

"L-lorette!" I stammered, taking a step back out of surprise.

"Were you two…" She crossed her fingers in a motion insinuating sex. I could feel my cheeks lighting up like a Christmas light.

"What business is it of yours" Hikaru snapped. He didn't actually snap, but the tone in his voice told me that he was enraged beyond reason. Lorette took a fake step back and clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Omigod you were!" My heart sank as I realized exactly where this conversation was going.


	15. Surrender

Conflict

Hikaru

Times like these made me wish that my eyes could shoot laser beams, like in a video game. No matter how hard I tried, that… that _thing_ didn't disintegrate into billions of tiny particles. Seeing as my laser vision wasn't in working order yet, I promptly took Kaoru's hand and walked away briskly.

"Oh, I can't wait until I tell everyone! Then I will have so many friends!" Lorette chimed behind me, making me clench the fist that wasn't gently cradling Kaoru's. I turned around with a sneer on my face, twitching at the thought of Kaoru actually _kissing_ that thing.

"Just leave us alone, Lorette. We want no part of your sick games." I growled, eyelids lowering into an irritated glare.

"You would know all about sick games." She sneered back, any slight tinge of cuteness had left her face, and she had on a nearly sadistic look.

"You have no proof." I retorted, wishing so hard that I could use telekinetic powers to rip the bitch limb from limb. She reached into her dress and retrieved a small black device that was situated against her chest.

"True, I have no video, but I think that Kaoru's moaning is enough…" She smiled, turning the small device over and over in her hands. She clicked a button and the sounds of Kaoru, _my _Kaoru, played through a small speaker, moaning my name loudly.

I started walking toward her swiftly, Kaoru tugging at my hand. I ripped my hand from his and continued to approach the cold, manipulative girl who deserved much worse than what I had in mind.

"Hikaru! No!" Kaoru ran behind me and grabbed both of my hands, pulling back with all of his might.

Lorette clicked her tongue, shaking a finger at me. She placed the device back in her dress and replaced the look of innocence to her face. "No, Please Hikaru, not here! Please, Not like this!" She whimpered mockingly. "Are you sure that you can get away with what you're about to do, Hika-nii?"

I twitched. _Nobody_ called me Hika-nii except for Kaoru. Ever. I leaned with all of my weight against Kaoru, trying to just get _one_ hit in on that bitch. Just one and I would be satisfied. "Hikaru! You can't!" Kaoru pulled me back, toppling me on top of him.

There was a flash of light and when we looked up, Lorette had a camera in her hand. "Perfect, now just kiss, the cameras aren't here, it's just you two." She snickered, framing the shot like a photographer. I rose from Kaoru furiously. "No! Hiakru! It's not worth it!" He cried, grabbing for my ankles.

"Do you want these pictures?" She asked, shaking the disposable camera in front of my face. I swatted it out of her hand and traced it with my eyes as it flew into the wall, bursting into several pieces. A small dent was left in the wood that was barely noticeable, and I turned my view back to Lorette.

"Oh dear! Whatever will I do? The pictures that I had are now destroyed! Good thing that wasn't the camera I used." She sneered, sticking out her tongue. This girl was the exact reason that Kaoru and I never let anyone into Our World. Three's a crowd.

"What do you want from us?" I barked.

"Why, I only want a friend. I so enjoyed my play-date with Kaoru, and I would really like to have another." She looked up at them with the same blush that had won Kaoru's heart in the beginning.

"I don't like to have to do something this mean, but I really care for Kaoru, and I want him to give me a chance!" She pleaded, taking my hand in hers. She looked pitiful. I hadn't noticed it before, but her makeup was smeared with tear-marks, her nails had been chewed until she had to bandage them, and her hair was in a horrid state.

"Please Hikaru. I really mean no harm. I just want a chance…" Tears started to form in her eyes, further streaking her makeup. For some reason, at that one moment, I felt bad for her. Granted, she tried to take my dear brother from me, and stole his lips.

I wanted so badly to punch her, pull her hair out, peel her skin off, bring every amount of pain to her as she brought to my heart. It was sick, it was disgusting, but I wanted to torture her. I wanted to make her beg for death. She took my brother. I wanted her to be buried alive in a coffin of water. She took my brother. Despite these things, I felt bad for her.

I could have broken her nose right then, right there, stolen the recorder and camera and said that it wasn't me. Who would they believe, me, the most charming, attractive boy in my class, or her? I would have broken her nose, but I couldn't… I felt bad for her.

I ran through the possible scenarios in my mind, their possible pros and cons weighing against each other. After much inner deliberation, I opened my mouth.

"You cannot touch him. I will come along on all dates, and you _cannot_ kiss him again." I snarled, throwing her hands off of my own. Tears streamed more freely from her eyes, her head sinking to the ground.

"Thank you Hikaru. I'm so sorry that I had to do this, but I promise that I won't hurt either of you!" She cried, bowing low at my feet.

"Don't thank me. I will be sure that your relationship with my brother will be short, and painful for you." I hissed, spinning on my heel and helping Kaoru up. We walked hand in hand as we always did, but with urgency this time. We returned to class and received strange stares, but no words.

We sat silently through the rest of our classes, not exchanging looks with anyone, and not staying in any one place long enough to be asked why. This was the usual order of procedures for when we were going to talk something over at home. We never had to say that we were doing it… we just knew. We both nodded to Tamaki as we left the building, another unspoken signal that told him that we would not be attending the Host Club that day. He nodded in return as we climbed into the limousine. The ride home was silent as well. We didn't even sigh until we were both safely in our room with the door locked.

"Kaoru… what are we going to do?" I murmured, bringing him into a hug. "I can't let you go, but… I can't let her win." I sighed, kissing his lips for comfort.

"It will work out Hikaru… Don't worry." I don't know why, but for the first time, Kaoru's words held no comfort to my aching heart. Things were going to be different forever, and this was just the beginning.


	16. Balance

Conflict

Hikaru

I hated myself. I had let my brother be swept up in something that I couldn't protect him from. Had I not promised him time and time again that I would never let _anything_ come between us? Had I not protected him from everything else that had ever tried to hurt him? Why is it that when this little girl comes along with synthetic sweetness and imitated innocence, I lose the only thing that I truly care about?

I wished that I could leave the house and hunt down that damned girl, but Kaoru's grip kept me grounded. I kissed him again, somewhat more passionately. "You still love me right, Kaoru?" I asked, a tear starting to form in my eye.

"Of course, Hika-nii. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that." Kaoru returned the kiss and smiled. My lips locked with his, our mouths melding together. We had performed this act so many times that we almost had an order that we followed. First, I would take the lead, then retract slightly and let him in, but push him back out and regain dominance. After this, we would usually part, and embrace each other briskly, which is exactly what we did this time.

I could tell that Kaoru was trying to do this to instill a sense of normalcy in me, but it was hard to find it. Once the kiss broke, I felt as empty as I had on the day of Kaoru's first date with Lorette. Kaoru and I curled up in bed the day after our world had changed, and as I felt him, his warm body conforming to mine as we held each other so sensually, and though Kaoru had fallen asleep, I just cried into his back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up the next morning to find that I was hugging a pillow rather than the usual beautiful body of my twin. I rose from my fetal sleeping position and scanned the room. Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

I slipped my legs over the side of the bed and walked to the closet. Kaoru's uniform was already gone. I dressed frantically, horrible thoughts coming to mind. What if Lorette had kidnapped him while we were asleep? What if he had run away because I was being too overprotective?

I couldn't stand these thoughts, so I began to dress angrily. Kaoru wasn't in the room like he always was. We always dressed together, helping each other with the belts, and kissed each other sweetly as we finished.

I felt empty because he wasn't there. His warm fingers always calmed my normally grumpy mornings, and the occasional kiss would seal my morning as a great one. He wasn't there, so I felt none of those things.

I trudged down the stairs heavily, my polished black leather shoes making a lonely clack that was usually accompanied by that of Kaoru's feet. It was then that I truly realized how thoroughly I needed Kaoru, and that I couldn't live without him.

He was my other half and I had taken him for granted. I didn't get rid of the problem from the beginning, and it was costing me everything.

I glanced around the corner of the kitchen to find Kaoru in an apron, trying very hard to prepare eggs and toast. I smiled, fears of Kaoru leaving me evaporated as he chimed "Mornin' Sunshine!"

He turned around, fingers still wrapped around the handle of the _pot_ that he was trying to cook eggs in, tipping it just so that I could see inside, and the usually yellow food was as black as the pot that held it. "What… the hell do you think you are doing?" I inquired, eyes flicking to the pot in Kaoru's hand. A light blush crossed his face.

"I…I wanted to make you breakfast!" He responded defensively."I can see that…" I choked, trying inhumanly hard to not start laughing. I had just noticed his appearance, and it was hilarious. His hair was tied back from his face with bobby pins, and his apron was covered with egg yolk and the same black substance that was in the pot.

As I laughed, all of my worries leaked out of me, my mind cleared, and I realized that I was being so much more paranoid about the situation than was necessary. Kaoru gave me a strange look, then blushed when he realized that I had been having a laugh at his expense. "It's not funny! I really wanted to make you a nice breakfast…" Kaoru whined, making him look so adorable that I wanted to eat _him_ for breakfast.

I knocked the pot to the ground with a loud crash, and took his lips in mine, pushing him against the counter. His lips were warm, and his arms wrapped around my neck were like tethers bringing me back to him. He kissed me back, his tongue curling around mine. We broke the kiss and I smiled into his cheek. "I'll help you make some eggs, Kaoru." I breathed into his ear, snaking my arm behind his back and pulling it closer to me.

A blush permeated Kaoru's gentle cheeks, warming my own from the added heat. I smiled and walked gracefully to the refrigerator, opened the door, and retrieved the necessary ingredients to make the eggs that Kaoru had wanted to prepare lovingly for me.

I took a pan from the cupboard, and put it on the stove. I moved Kaoru in front of me, and snaked my hands around so that they were holding his. "First, you need to make the pan slick with butter. This helps to give the eggs some taste, as well as making sure that they don't stick to the pan." I guided his arm to the knife, and helped him take a small portion of butter and put it in the pan.

"Now, you smooth it around the surface, making sure that it is all covered. Then, you let it melt for a few seconds." I whispered all of this quietly into Kaoru's ear, nibbling it gently as he complied ot my guidance,

"Next, you have to crack the eggs, and pour them in, but make sure not to get it on your fingers," I smiled, kissing his ear. He let out a surprised noise as he cracked one of the eggs, knocking it too hard and getting the egg all over his hand. I smiled and drew his hand to my mouth, and licked one of the fingers. "You need to wash this hand off." I walked with him over to the sink, and helped him wash his fingers clean of the yolk, despite the fact that he was very capable of washing his own hand.

"I'll crack the eggs. You wash yourself up." I smiled, letting my arm drift across his side before it parted from him, as if it were attached to him by a magnet. I opened the eggs with ease, pouring them into a bowl so that Kaoru could put them in himself.

When Kaoru returned, I helped him pour the stirred yolks into the pan, and stir them together as they cooked. I helped him finish making the eggs and we sat down for an otherwise uneventful breakfast, or rather, uneventful to us.

The regular procedure for breakfast for the last several years had been the pair of us, sitting down on either side of the small, ornate wooden table on the patio overlooking a beautiful, lush evergreen forest. We would feed each other from our own plate, and lick any excess that missed the mouth off of wherever it fell, as long as it was on the opposite twin.

We went to school, had an almost normal day (as normal as it gets when you attend Ouran Academy) And we had no problems until we got home. As soon as we walked in the door, as if an alarm had been tripped, the phone started ringing. I picked the receiver up and answered "Hello, Hitachiin Residence, Kaoru speaking!" As I usually did, while Kaoru snickered behind my back. My stomach churned as I heard the voice on the other end. "Kaoru, baby! How are you doing sweetie? Did you have a good day at school? Oh I can't wait for our date!" I immediately slammed the phone back on the base and stalked away, leaving Kaoru to wonder what had happened.


	17. Release

Conflict

Hikaru

Lorette was going to pay for even trying to date Kaoru. _My_ Kaoru. I spent the rest of the night silently brooding over the plethora of ways in which I could string the frail girl along, keeping her alive, but only barely.

I refused to talk to Kaoru, for fear of snapping at him and worsening the situation. No matter how hard I tried, I needed his comfort, and I wanted him to myself.

It may sound selfish to expect Kaoru to have no relationships aside from ours, but my protectiveness of him was a complicated feeling that is difficult to express in words.

He was all that I had for so long that I could not imagine my life without him. He meant so much to me, not just because of the sexual aspects of our relationship, but because he was the only person that I could ever truly confide in. When I was a child, I would be afraid that my stuffed animals would tell on me, but that was never a concern with Kaoru. I always trusted every secret of mine to him, and he did the same with me.

Without Kaoru, I would have nobody to confide in, nobody to love, and nobody to live for. I looked at our relationship, and realized that he was the only reason that I went to school, got up in the morning, and even lived. He was my everything, and he was being stolen from me, and I was defenseless. I could do nothing about it without looking childish and obsessive.

Maybe it was time to find someone or something else to trust, something else that I could tell my secrets.

No.

Kaoru was the only one that I could ever love, despite the fact that he was my brother, despite the fact that he was y world, and despite al of it, he wasn't, and never could be mine. He was a human, just like me, and just like all of those outside of our world. I had to treat him like a human, not an object, no matter how important he was to me.

I realized then that I really couldn't keep him to myself, so it was then, sitting in my bed, staring at the ceiling, my face streaked with tears, that I realized that I had to let him live.

As I returned from my thoughtful coma, I heard a gentle clack as Kaoru's hand twisted the knob from the other side of the door. The lock prevented him from entering my room, even though it was his room as well.

"Hikaru! Let me in!" I heard his voice calling, but it was far away. As I got up to unlock the door, it no longer felt like I was controlling my own body, but watching someone else living my life through my body, almost like I was watching a movie in first person.

I touched the latch and it clicked open. Kaoru spilled through the door that swung open, sending me sprawling onto the hard floor.

"H-hikaru!" He quickly raised himself off of my body, his face flushing. "I'm so sorry Hikaru!" He spat out, inspecting me for any injuries.

"It's okay, Kaoru." The person inhabiting my body responded. "It wasn't your fault…" I paused for several seconds before looking into Kaoru's eyes, searching for the strength to ask the question plaguing my mind. "D-do you still love me, Kaoru?" I asked, tears forming once again in my eyes.

A pained expression appeared on Kaoru's face, his lips moved noiselessly, baffled by my question. He wasn't thinking, just shocked by my sudden accusation of betrayal "O-of course Hikaru." He kissed my lips softly, and I averted my eyes as his lips touched mine.

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" I questioned. Memories of our time together flashed through my mind as my head spun, the weight of the next question at the tip of my tongue seeming to pull me through the floor.

_Kaoru had always been a good listener. No matter how badly he wanted to say something, he waited until the person speaking was finished, and then added what he had to say. It was rare that he would interrupt anyone, and when he did, there was a very good reason. _

_On top of that, he had never lied to me. If he ever tried, he would start crying and apologize within seconds of the words leaving his mouth. He lied all of the time to other people, but never to me. I did the same with him, and we had been that way for all of our days together._

_Without that honesty, our relationship would have been nothing more than that of a common family, seeing each other at dinner, helping the other with homework, and sometimes eating lunch together. That truthfulness was what I was riding on when I said those words, but hoped that if the answer was what I was thinking it was, that he would break his truthful streak, just this once. _

_That thought allowed me to ask the question._

"O-of course not Hikaru…" His face looked puzzled, eyes scanning mine. His hands were on my shoulders, the warmth transferring to my body gave me some comfort.

"D-do you…" I choked, tears coming from my eyes in large amounts now.

"D-do you like Lorette?"

The look of sadness in his eyes told me the answer before he even mouthed the word "Yes."

[angstangstangst:3 don't worry, it gets worse]


	18. Obsession

~Conflict~

/-:~Kaoru~:-\

I stared after Hikaru, looking from the phone, to where he had disappeared, and returning to the phone. The time we had spent together in the past few hours had been fun and lighthearted, like we had been before. I glanced down at the caller I.D., though I already knew that it had been Lorette.

That single moment, I hated Lorette. She had come between us, and this was the first time that I noticed it. At the time, I rolled my eyes, thinking of it as Hikaru being overprotective, though I was used to it, this time it seemed more real. His eyes were filled with anger, and his voice was lacking its usual elegant tone.

I thought about the conversation we had just engaged in, disbelief that it had even occurred clouded my recollection. I heard a door slam which brought me back to reality and further down the hallway in which Hikaru had retreated. "H-Hikaru! I'm sorry… I really am! There wasn't anything I could do! I had to!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes as I walked down the corridor, searching for the door my brother had ducked into. I knocked on each one as I came to it, trying the knob to see if it was locked or not. Hikaru always locked the door whenever he was upset, but always let me in.

"Hikaru, please… I just want to talk…" I pleaded, continuing down the hallway which twisted and turned like a maze. The hallways started to look familiar, though it was a part of the house I had not been in for many years. The halls around me started slowing down as I did, allowing my gaze to fix on a door that was covered in dust. Hanging by twine on a nail haphazardly hammered into the ornate wood door was a bohemian sign that detracted from the attractiveness of the door. In childish scrawl with bits of paper pasted everywhere was a sign that read "Hikaru". I sighed, remembering those childhood days when we were just getting to truly know each other's bodies.

My fingers trembled as they grazed the metal of the doorknob, the memories shocked into my fingertips as they retreated from the circular handle. I silenced my breathing to listen to the sounds seeping from the other side of the oak. My ears detected soft sobs bleeding from the wood, sharpening every few seconds momentarily then receding to their soft counterparts. My fingers curled into a fist as I brought it to the door, but I froze.

What would I say to him? What _could_ I say to him? I had betrayed his trust, his love, and everything I had ever known. Our world was breaking into pieces, shattering before my eyes as I was, for the first time, unable to go to Hikaru's aid. My stomach churned as I began to stain the carpet with tears. I collapsed to the ground on my knees, clutching my writhing, knotting intestines. "Hikaru…" I choked weakly, reaching for the door that seemed to move away from me as my arm extended. I gave up on reaching the door, slamming my hand on the floor. It hurt of course, but it distracted me from the pain of my shattering existence.

The door flung open, revealing a topless, tearstained, beautiful Hikaru. "H-Hikaru…." My mouth trembled with the words that passed my tongue. My twin opened his eyes, revealing an orb of gold swimming with red snakes, sucking all life in with a hateful, burning, cruel glare that was directed at me. "Kaoru…" He growled, his voice filled with malice, sneering his teeth at the very mention of my name. I shrunk away, terrified of him. He had an inhuman inflection in his eye and I could feel the regret of even speaking to that girl seeping into me.

I looked at his hands, which he hid in his pockets. He retracted his left; a blood covered set of fingers was attached to it by knuckles that were disgraced with the name that my parents had cursed me with. "Kaoru… Look… You'll always be a part of me…. You are always going to be in my life…" He put his tongue to his fingers, cleaning them of blood before a new torrent flooded from the deep wounds. His hand trembled, but he clenched it into a fist. "You will always be _mine _Kaoru… Not _hers_" He moved quickly, throwing himself on top of me and pinning me to the ground. I didn't resist. "Right, my love?" He laughed through a sick, twisted smile. His lips clashed against mine before I could answer, the passion in his touch was almost burning my tongue as his slid into my mouth.

His body felt incredible against mine, but nowhere near as pleasurable as his tongue that dueled with my own, touching every part of the inside of my mouth. I felt his hands snake under my head, crushing me into his lips. I felt liquid on my cheek, and wiped it away, immediately understanding that it was a tear from my brother's eye. I used my arms to bring his chest closer to me, returning his abundantly welcoming kiss. His hands moved to my chest, tearing my shirt from my skin, sending buttons flying in several directions. His lips parted from mine and moved to kiss my chest. I gasped softly as he gently made a love mark on my sternum, licking around the bruise that grew darker as he stroked it with his tongue. My hands groped for his, fingers twining once they found each other. Hikaru's tongue flicked over my sensitive skin, entreating a moan from my lips. I obliged as his mouth collided with mine once again.

He rolled off of me, refusing to break the kiss, and began to rise to his feet, bringing me with him. His hands pulled me to him, legs dragging us through the open portal into our childhood memories. A thin layer of dust covered most of the room, which stirred as our feet dragged the hard wooden floor. He pulled us down onto his small bed, filling the air with dust, but our noses were protected by each other's face. His hands shifted down, intruding on the back pocket of my pants. My own hands traveled to his waistband, dipping into the side of his trousers. My breath drew in sharply from Hikaru's mouth as his fingers pulled at the fabric of the inside of my pockets, drawing my hips closer to his.

Hikaru broke the passionate kiss, thrusting his lips onto my collar bone. His tongue slid along my skin, leaving a trail of ecstasy as he traveled to the warm nub on my chest, meriting a soft, yielding whimper from my liberated lips. "You are _mine._" He growled into my skin, leaving another mark just below my sternum. His lips intoxicated me, driving me into a new age of my relationship with my brother. Lust.

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know that I shouldn't have ended it like I did, so almost exactly one year later, I am eradicating my cop-out ending and replacing it with a new one :3 this will be a few more chapters or more, I dunno. So anyway, I will try to get another chapter out in the next couple of weeks. All of your comments and reviews are extremely helpful to my morale.)


	19. Raw

~Conflict~

/-:~Hikaru~:-\

Hatred was the only feeling that I could register. The woman who ruined my life, that had taken away my love, and had torn my family apart. I began to find myself writing disturbing things that were so unlike me that I would simply sit and cry at night, terrified of my own thoughts. If my thoughts were this disturbed, I couldn't even fathom what horrors my dreams would bring. In the day, my eyelids would barely stay open any more. Tamaki told me to go home and rest, but I insisted on staying. The usual acts of love that Kaoru and I put on for the females became overrun by genuine feelings. I no longer tried to play at the idea that we were having a relationship, but I would impose our relationship into their time. The girls didn't matter. The only important part of that place was Kaoru. He was the pillar holding me up, but at the same time, he could be the axe that brought me down. Almost every day, our hands would leave each other so that he could talk with the foul accursed bitch that frequented locker 437. During the time that the enemy would advance, I retreated to the lavatory to clasp my eyes shut until my light found me and he was once again in my grip. Things were different.

"H-Hikaru." He pleaded, shoulders pressing against our bathroom tile. My hands gripped his sides, pulling his body to me. Our lips meshed as we no longer made love. The words "make love" do not apply to this situation. the series of grunts, moans, movements and expressions could only be referred to accurately as fucking.

I could not determine if the correct term for my emotion was jealousy, or covetousness. Without him my heart was empty, but with him it had a hole. Without him my arms were empty, but when he held me, they grasped air. Without him, I was empty, but with him I was barely anything. His grip was all that was left for me in this world, but very slowly, over the next week, my delusions began to subside slightly, but my feelings still left me hollow inside. Kaoru confronted me several times about my attitude, but I couldn't tell him what I really felt. He looked so… happy.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and I slowly regained normalcy as I noticed that Kaoru and Lorette's relationship wasn't going anywhere beyond the occasional hug and trip to the mall. Of course, I would always be supremely nervous about the dates, but I felt that it was something that Kaoru needed. When he first announced that he was going on another date with her, around two months after my breakdown, I quickly took to pounding several holes into the wall and crying in a corner for over an hour before I even let Kaoru near me to help calm me down. He softly rocked with me as my hands clasped my knees to my chest, and he whispered stories of memories long past into my ear until I was able to stand and wipe my tears.

The dates soon became commonplace, but never lasted more than two or three hours, and seemed harmless enough.

Harmless is relative, as the person to whom the harm is done might not be accounted for properly in the retelling of the story.

(Haha. Next couple weeks. Funny joke. Entering year 4 of this story's existance, let's make it a good one... hopefully finish the damnable thing off.)


End file.
